A Good Little Naughty
by Pricat
Summary: Vexy runs away from her home the Naughty Kingdom and wants friends until Smurfette finds her and brings her to Smurfs Village but can she find TNE fami,y she's wanted there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**i am very excited about Smurfs 2 which is coming out very soon and as you can tell, I love Vexy ever since I saw the first trailer and I have written a short one shot called Healing An Naughty's Cold which everybody loves, and I said if I thought up a good idea for a longer Vexy story, I would write it and today I saw Vexy dressed in a black princess dress and imagined a story about it.**

**In this story, Vexy the young princess of the Naughty Kingdom born with magical powers is lonely since her father Gargamel never lets her out of the castle until one night, she decides to leave her kingdom and heads to the Smurf Village but in the forest she is attacked by a griffin.**

**Smurfette finds her and takes her to Smurf Village and a bond begins, but she must choose between being a princess or being an Naughty but I hope you guys enjoy, since you guys were wanting another Vexy story.**

* * *

It was an normal night in the Naughty Kingdom and in a castle, a young Naughty was in her room as her eyes glowed with magic.

Her name was Vexy and she had magical powers unlike any Naughty or Smurf living in the castle with her idiot of a brother Hackus since their so called father had left for some reason, but all Vexy wanted was friends since most of the Naughties were afraid of her because of her powers.

_It must be nice having friends of your own who care about me and not just because I have magical powers._

_Father didn't say I couldn't leave the kingdom, right?_

She made sure her brother didn't catch her sneaking out of the castle since he could snitch to Gargamel their father and thankfully he was too busy eating Smurfberries to care, passing through the unseen barrier which like the Smurf village kept them safe from intruders.

All she had to do to get to the Smurf Village was through the forest which was filled with untold danger and magical beasys like her father had told her about but she wasn't afrid.

She heard growls seeing a griffin lunge making her mad, knowing how to deal with them, creating a smoke ring to scare it but it hurt her, as she passed out.

"Get away you nasty beast!" a voice said which sounded familiar to Vexy.

A female Smurf in a white dress with sequins, a white hat with long flowing blonde hair and blue skin chased it off worried about the strange female Smurf.

"She must be hurt, and maybe Papa Smurf can help her." Smurfette said picking the injured Naughty up.

She hoped she was okay.

* * *

In Smurf Village, Papa was wondering where Smurfette was but stunned seeing her with an female Naughty but looked hurt making him worry since this particular Naughty was Smurfette's sister since she'd been created by Garagmel like Smurfette and decided not to tell her.

"Bring her inside so I can help her, Smurfette." he said as she nodded.

He put her in his bed brewing a potion which would help her and hoped he wouldn't blow up his potion lab in the process, but Smurfette was wanting to stay.

"Run along and if she wakes up, I'll tell you." he said.

"Thanks Papa." Smurfette said leaving making him sigh.

He knew Vexy meant them no harm but had been lied to by the very man that created her and Hackus and knew the others could help Vexy out and was brewing a potion to help her feel better.

He hoped Gargamel wouldn't come looking for Vexy.


	2. Waking Up

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviwewd.**

**While Vexy is in Smurf Village, Hackus is dealing with an angry Gargamel.**

* * *

Later that night Hackus noticed his sister was quiet going to her room since their so called father told him to keep an eye on her entering, seeing the window was open, feeling a breeze through the room.

"This isn't good because Dad will freak plus I promised him I'd keep an eye on Vexy!" he said.

He realised his sister felt cooped up here and tried to escape but knew she was somewhere safe sughing knowing how mean their father could be.

He then heard the screech of a certain cat making him panic knowing it was their father's pet seeing him enter Naughty sized thanks to a spell.

"Where';s your sister?" he demanded making Hackus gulp.

"I-I don't know." he said as Gargamel snarled angrily.

He themn left but told Azreal to guard the castle.

Hackus sighed knowing Vexy was safe whereever she was, probably with other beings or humans,

* * *

Vexy's eyes fluttered open finding herself in a strange cottage knowing it from one of her father's books knowing she was in Smurf Village and hoping Hackus was okay knowing their father was probably angry about her leaving, revealing the wand he'd given her.

"Show me Hackus." she said weakly as the gem glowed revealing an image of Azereal guarding the castle which bothered her but knew their father was looking for her, hearing the door open hiding the wand.

She saw Papa Smurf, the leader of the village approach but she was quiet making him understand.

"I know you're created by Gargamel like Smurfette was so in a way, you're sisters.

He created the Naughty Kingdom to keep you there but it's good you came here since we can protect you." he said to her.

"That's why I felt like I knew Smurfette when she helped me in the forest." Vexy said softly

He saw her not give her eye contact but gave her a potion that would help her and would find her a mushroom to live in making her stunned that he was letting her stay despite the fact she was an Naughty.

She hoped that maybe Gargamel wouldn't find heer here leaving Papa Smurf's mushroom.

She used her wand to change her clothes into something fashionable seeing some of the Smurfs curious about her.

"How can Papa let her stay?" Brainy asked.

Smurfette sighed knowing that Vexy needed help to adjust being here.


	3. Healing Her Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks for reviews as I love where this is going but plan to do a series of one shots involving Vexy but might write that after seeing the movie which I get to see next Saturday which makes me so excited and will be gawking at Vexy.**

**Also to those who didn't know, Smurfette like Vexy and Hackus was created by Gargamel which is in the comics by Peyo and the animated version, plus in the first movie, Smurfette tells Grace that and how Papa helped her become a real Smurf.**

**I just hope when Vexy becomes a real one, she doesn't lose her bad assery plus in a TV spot, she hated the Smurfs singing and wanted them to stop.**

**In this chapter, Vexy is explaining things to Smurfette but upset finding Hackus is there but hurt thanks to the same griffin that attacked her.**

**I hope you guys like and very excited for next Saturday.**

* * *

"So how're you like being here, in Smurf Village?" Smurfette asked Vexy.

"It's different than being in the Naughty Kingdom and being cooped up in the castlre, plus it gets lonely." she said making Smurfette curious.

"You're an Naughty and a princess?" Smurfette asked curious.

Vexy nodded seeing Greedy trying to eat Baker Smurf's pies giving the Naughty an idea, revealing her wand casting a spell.

Smurfette saw the pies hovering out of Greedy's reach as he tried jumping for them, but he couldn't making Vexy giggle as the pie went over him, as Smurfette smiled knowing it was harmless.

"Do you only use magic with that wand, or without?" she said.

"Both niy my so called father gave the wand to me, but Hackus thinks otherwise." Vexy said a little sad thinking of her brother.

"Who's Hackus?" Smurfette asked.

Vexy was about to answer seeing Papa call them inside his mushroom as Vexy's eyes widened seeing her brother hurt with scratches from griffin claws.

"Poor Hackus, as he was trying to find me!" she said.

Smurfette understood as she stroked Vexy's brunette hair seeing tears in her eyes making Papa understand.

"Maybe you can help him, with your magic." she whispered.

Vexy watched as both Papa and Smurfette left because they needed to talk, so had her wand remembering a healing spell Gargamel had used when Azereal had scratched her once, casting it on her brother hoping it would work.

She saw Hackus's eyes flutter open, as Vexy bear hugged him.

"Ow sis, not so hard!" he said making her relieved.

"Sorry but I was worried about you especially when I saw Azereal guarding the castle." she said as he understood.

"Yeah Father was pretty mad you left but understand why, since you were cooped up in there but he's gonna be surprised where we are." he told her.

"We're not going back, since things are complicated." she said.

He understood seeing her leave but saw Smurfette hug her since Papa had told her the truth about her and Vexy making her stunned and Vexy she knew they had been made by the same foull sorceror and hoped Hackus would understand.

* * *

That night in her new mushroom, Vexy couldn't sleep having bad dreams sitting up as her brunette hair was messy but she didn't care as she was an Naughty and they didn't care if they looked messy or not, leaving seeing the night sky which had always comforted her when alone in the castle, feeling better sitting under a tree feeling a cool noght breeze through hrr hair, feeling sleepy there as her eyes closed.


	4. Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and seeing Smurfs 2 and can't wait to see it.**

**Vexy is making friends with Grouchy which stuns the other Smurfs which I like.**

* * *

Grouchy was watching as Smurfette was hetting the other Smurfs to help her welcome Vexy to the village but he sensed the Naughty wasn't a party person which he liked since he liked her spunk.

"Yeah well Hackus and I aren't that social since Father never really let us explore the world and said you guys and humans would be mean to us." the female Naughty told him.

"It's fine but you wanna hang out with me?

Since we kind of like have things in common." he said.

"Sure but the others can keep Hackus busy since he has special needs so we're kinda close." she told him.

Grouchy knew this was true as she saw him tryiung to play Smurfball making her smile at her brother trying to make friends.

"Vexy play too!" he said as she smiled.

"Okay!" she said laughing as she joined in but Grouchy and the others were impressed by her skill.

"Wow she's amazing!" Smurfette said.

The others nodded but Hackus was having fun but he didn't like Grouchy being around his sister since he promised their father he would keep Vexy safe from harm as well as boy Smurfs that had their heart on her.

Vexy wondered why her brother was acting like this.

"Hackus he's fine as we're friends!" she said to him.

He shook his head in determination.

Vexy sighed as she went to get something to eat.

* * *

"So, you haven't been out of your castle huh? Grouchy asked.

Vexy nodded watching the blue moon in the night sky as it was beauitful but she was liking being here way more than in the Naughty Kingdom but hoped Garagmel wasn't mad she'd left the kingdom remembering what Papa Smurf had said about that.

She hoped that things were okay.

She knew he was a Smurf, and she was an Naughty but she felt they weren't that differentt after all.

Grouchy blushed at this as he liked her unaware Smurfette was watching, happy that Grouchy was making friends since he was pretty grouchy towards the others, seeing he liked Vexy making her smile.

She decided to keep this to herself.


End file.
